


Little Space

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Daddy Dom little boy, Dd/lb, Dom Yongguk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual DDlb, Sub Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong goes into little space when Yongguk is away at work and patiently waits for him to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Space

**Author's Note:**

> DDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something negative, I beg of you to just leave.

Junhong didn't know how it happened. It just did.

Okay, maybe he  _did_  know how.  _Maybe_.

But, first, some back story is required. Junhong was twenty one and in his third year of collage. He was planning to become a professional dancer and so he went to a preforming arts college. Though, of course, he had normal classes as well, using those as a backup plan in case his dreams didn't play out.

Junhong was not single, nor was he straight. He met Yongguk, his boyfriend, when he was nineteen. Admittedly, Yongguk was six years older than him. However, in whole hearted honesty, it bothered neither of them.

Their relationship was very much that of a Dom and sub. Yongguk tended to take care of Junhong and Junhong tended to be very dependent. It bothered neither of them and fit into their life very easily. Yongguk loved the feeling of having someone who want to be taken care of, he loved getting to take care of Junhong and Junhong enjoyed the security that Yongguk brought him and the way he was so attentive. They, of course, had rules but they were never petty or silly things. Rules merely helped were for Junhong's well-being and to improve him as a person. And, yes, they were into Daddy Dom little boy but it wasn't a sexual thing for them. It was far from it.

Of course, Junhong wasn't in little space all the time. He was an adult and he had work to do and things to deal with but, on occasion, he'd indulge himself and allow himself to slip into that mindset and become carefree.

So, earlier in the day, he'd gotten all his course work done and made dinner. Well, he made _part_ of dinner. To go with the chicken he was cooking up in a pan on the stove he microwaved some frozen cheese sticks purely because he was craving them and he was feeling too stressed and lazy to actually cook a side dish.

He put the excess away in the fridge, knowing his lover wouldn't be home for a while, considering it was Friday and Yongguk typically worked late on this day so he could take the weekend off. So Junhong took his plate out to the living room, setting it on the coffee table before he headed down the hall to their bedroom, changing into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Before he was about to leave the room, he glanced behind himself, eyes still on one of the drawers in the desk he and Yongguk shared. He shrugged absently to himself, going back over and pulling the top left drawer open. "It couldn't hurt." He muttered, grabbing three things from inside; a coloring book, a pack of colored pencils, and a blue bunny stuffed animal.

Now, he wasn't in little space when he grabbed those things and brought them to the living room nor did they put him in little space. What put him in little space was a movie. He was eating his dinner while sitting with his knees draw up to his chest by the coffee table, the remote in his other hand as he scanned the channels for something interesting to watch. There wasn't much really. No dramas he felt like watching and he didn't want to watch the news nor any variety shows. Though, when he came across a his favorite Disney movie being played, he was intrigued.

As it got further into the movie, that was when Junhong felt his mindset begin to change. He grabbed his bunny, holding it close with one arm, soon two when he finished dinner. He could feel his stress seeping away as he went down into little space, allowing him to forget about his adult worries. 

So he just continued watching the movie, occasionally biting of the nail of his thumb or the knuckle of his pointer finger. Eventually, he switched over to the couch, lounging near the side closest to the TV, his torso propped up by the arm of the couch and his legs bent at the knees while he laid on his side.

Soon enough, the sound of a key jingling outside and the door unlocking made Junhong aware that his lover was finally home. He turned his head just in time to see Yongguk stepping inside, slipping his shoes off. 

"Daddy~" Junhong chirped happily, saying the nickname that they only used once in a while, slipping off the couch and scampering over to give the elder a big hug.

"Someone's in little space." Yongguk murmured, smiling as he picked Junhong up in his arms and carried him back to the couch. "How's Junnie?" Yongguk asked in the tone of someone who was talking to a young child. He set Junhong on the couch, bending down slightly in front of him, Yongguk's hands resting on his own thighs as he did so.

"Good." Junhong replied, leaning up to give Yongguk a kiss on the tip of his nose, asking, "How's Yonggukkie?"

"Good." Yongguk replied, kissing both of Junhong's cheeks. "What have you been up to, baby?" Yongguk asked. "Watching Cinderella." Junhong replied. Yongguk swore he sounded so much younger when he talked in that voice. Not only that, but Yongguk thought he sounded so damn adorable. 

"How about you color while I go get dinner?" Yongguk suggested, gesturing towards the coffee table to where Junhong's pencils and book were.

"Okay~" The younger replied, smiling and practically hopping up from the couch, setting himself down cross legged on the floor.

He scanned through the coloring book filled with different cute pictures of animals, some colored and many not. Slowly, a pout began to form on his face. He set it down, looking between two - one being a frog and one was two bunnies  - before turning and looking to Yongguk, who had been just about to leave the room. "I don't know which to color." Junhong pouted as he looked back at the open book in front of him. Yongguk leaned over his shoulder, examining the pictures before pointing to the one on the right.

"Color the bunnies." He said, giving Junhongs' curly hair a ruffle and his puffy cheek a kiss before he was standing and leaving the room to get his dinner.

Junhong went on to rummaging through his pencils, picking out the colors he'd need and ignoring the ones he didn't. He settled for five colors; green, two different blues, yellow, and red.

Suddenly, Yongguk peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "Did you have dessert?" He asked, to which Junhong shook his head in a  _no_  response.

"Have you been a good boy?" 

Junhong nodded eagerly.

"Studied?"

Again, Junhong nodded.

So Yongguk disappeared back into the kitchen, the sound of him searching through the cabinets prominent for a few minutes before he returned, holding a plate of food for himself and a small pack of gummies for Junhong.

"Thank you, Yonggukkie." Junhong said, smiling, tilting his head up to peck his lover on the lips.

"You're welcome, baby." Yongguk replied once they parted, allowing the younger to take the bag out of his hands. He set them on the table, standing and setting his bunny in the spot he had been sitting in when he realized he needed something from the drawer in their desk in their room.

Yongguk quickly swallowed the bite he'd been chewing, asking, "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something." Junhong replied simply and absently, not really answering Yongguk's question. He padded to their room, retrieving a small item from the same drawer of the desk before heading back to the living room. He dropped the black marker to the table next to his pencils. He placed his bunny back in his lap, positioning himself to be right in front of Yongguk's legs and turned slightly towards the TV so he could watch as he colored and snacked on the gummies.

He made the grass and the bushes green, the sky a pale blue, the flowers and sun yellow, and the bunny on the left red while the one on the right was colored a bright blue.

At some point in the middle of this, Yongguk had finished eating and taken his plate and Junhong's plate - which had still been sitting on the coffee table from earlier - out to the kitchen. After that he went back to the living room, watching Junhong continue to color until the younger pouted and said a whiny, "Don't look, it's a surprise."

So, instead, Yongguk turned to watch the movie, waiting patiently until Junhong was ready to show him. 

He was soon enough, only having to add the final touch; using the black marker, he wrote 'Yongguk' above the red bunny and 'Junnie' above the blue one. Smiling, Junhong turned and held the book up for Yongguk to look at. Yongguk smiled instantly when he looked over the page, closing the book before leaning down and pecking Junhong's lips. "You did such a good job." He complimented the younger, setting the book on the table behind them, "it's so adorable... like you." 

Junhong beamed at that, throwing his arms around Yongguk's neck as he uttered a happy, "Thank you!"

Then Yongguk lifted Junhong up in the air, causing the younger to squeal in delight and wrap his legs around Yongguk's waist to keep himself up. Yongguk chuckled quietly at the cute sound, settling on the couch, sitting with Junhong in his lap. He was moving one of the pillows over to be propped up on the arm of the couch - the side that was closest to the TV. After that, he settled on his side, laying across the couch. Junhong was following suit not long after that, moving until his back pressed into Yongguk's chest. 

He moved his arms, clutching his bunny to his chest and making room for Yongguk's arms to snake around his waist. 

So they continued watching the movie until it was nearing it's end, causing Junhong to end up sleepy in the process.

"Why's she so mean, Daddy?" Junhong questioned, a pout in his voice, referring to Cinderella's step mother.

"Because she's a villain, Junnie, that's what villains do." Yongguk replied, running his hand up and down Junhong's arm, his words murmured close to the younger's ear, "But Cinderella is saved and swept off her feet soon; she gets her prince."

"Are you my prince, Daddy?" Junhong asked, blinking his eyes sleepily. He turned around in Yongguk's arms, snuggling closer into the elder man's chest.

"Of course I am, Junnie." Yongguk replied, rubbing his hand up and down Junhong's back and kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Gukkie." He murmured, letting his eyes stay closed.

"I love you, too, baby."  Yongguk replied, watching Junhong drift off to sleep as though he was more interesting than the movie itself.

Yongguk was actually relieved when Junhong fell asleep, knowing that if he didn't it could result in some problems. The switch from little space back to his normal head space was a weird one. Yongguk knew it was delicate and could result in Junhong feeling suddenly sad and depressed if it wasn't handled correctly or if it happened too fast, so it was best if Junhong just fell asleep while in little space and woke up in his normal mode.

Carefully, Yongguk slipped out from behind the sleeping male and got off the couch, making sure not to jostle the younger awake. He took Junhong into his arms, bridal style, carrying him back to their room, laying him down gently in their bed. "Sweet dreams, Junnie." Yongguk whispered, pulling the covers over his beloved boyfriend.

He headed from the room, intent on turning the TV off and putting everything away before he'd get ready for bed and be back to cuddle. He'd be listening carefully, making sure that if Junhong woke up he'd be right back by his side in case the younger needed anything.

And, like the good Dom he was, Yongguk would be making sure Junhong brushed his teeth extra thoroughly in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked BangLo for this one shot because I thought that it fit them and that DDlb fit them with the age difference and how innocent Zelo usually looks and is.


End file.
